jw_hockey_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dan Vincent
}| }}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}| }}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}} ( }}}}- }}}}}}- }}}}}}}}}) (age }}}}}}} | }}}}}}} | }}}}}}} }}) |birth_place = Wyandotte, Michigan |career_start = 1994 }}Dan Vincent '''is a U.S. born hockey player currently residing in Detroit, MI. USA. Dan, the son of a Vietnamese mother and Sicilian father, was born on April 13, 1977 in Wyandotte, MI. He is a right-handed forward known for his quick wrist shot, clever playmaking, good natured character, and under-rated, game-changing, explosive checking ability. Kaboom! '''Hockey Career Dan Vincent learned to ice skate at the Yack Arena ''in Wyandotte, MI. and played pond hockey as a child at ''Pulaski Park. Dan's rookie ice hockey season was played at the Ice Box ''in Flat Rock, MI. in 1993. Dan wore classic St. Louis Blues gear and vintage equipment passed down from his father, hockey legend Tom Vincent. Dan's hand-me-down gloves were so old that the leather actually contained remnants of a mastadon's face. He often ate too much Taco Bell before games and could be seen sprinting to the toilet mid-game to have vicious BMs. Dan enjoyed the fact that chicks always hung out at the rink. From 1995 thru 2000 he made a name for himself as a goal-scorer and instigator in the LPHL (Lincoln Park Hockey League) playing out of the ''Lincoln Park Community Center ''in Lincoln Park, MI with a bunch of Lincoln Parkers (among others). He had a knack for getting under the skin of "old-timers", his wry grin often causing them to do really dumb things like throw their gloves into the stands or break their own sticks on the boards. He suffered a facial injury in 1996 when a clearing attempt struck Dan while sitting on the bench. The gash required stiches on the inside and outside of his upper lip. With linemates Jason "Big Country" Adams and Jake Brandon, Dan was the heart of a young team that eventually claimed the title in the Old vs. Young games. In 2000 Dan Vincent was lured to the SHL (Southgate Hockey League), organized under commissioner Ed "Richie Rich" Urbanek and playing out of the ''Southgate Ice Arena ''in Southgate, MI. Dan flourished during his three seasons there, winning the player's vote for MVP in 2001 and leading the league in scoring in 2002 with 53 goals. He set a SHL record by not missing a single game in three consecutive seasons. As a free agent in 2004 Dan joined the MHL (Melvindale Hockey League) and had mulitple successes as well as setbacks. A lingering back injury and sciatica from a car accident caused Dan to sit out for nearly three months of the '04 season. As he reached his mid-to-late twenties his dipping metabolism, bar hopping, and insatiable hunger for Dix Coney Island and White Castle caused him to get chubby. In 2006 he suffered a broken clavicle after crashing into the boards during the first play of a regular season game. The multiple collar bone fracture caused Dan to sit out for two months. In 2007, when his gluttony and problematic personal life ended, and with a completely healed collar bone that quadrupled in size, his hockey career and stats had a moderate resurgence. Dan currently plays for the DHCHL (Dearborn Heights Canfield Hockey League) and recorded 42 goals in the 2008-09 regular season, 38 goals in the 2009-10 season, and 53 goals in the 2010-11 season. '''Other Organized Hockey Appearances' Dan currently plays for The Raptors in the FHL (Ford Hockey League), officially joining the league in September of 2012. He had a short stint as a sub in the FHL in 2005. With a player rating of 3.0 Dan scored 9 goals in 7 games and added 4 penalty minutes for the Broncos, assisting them in their push to their first playoff appearance. The FHL was Dan's first experience with referees, linesman, and post-whistle scrums. The first guy Dan ever grabbed in a scrum appeared to be 7' 5" and closely related to the Predator. Notably, Dan was the youngest player on the Broncos. In 2004 Dan played in an inline hockey league out of Total Sports Complex ''in Wixom, MI. The team lost the championship game to a bunch of pros posing as amateurs. Dan played street hockey for team ''Mystery Juice ''in the SIHL (Southgate Inline Hockey League) in 2005. The team bulldozed most of their competition until losing in the championship game to a team of ninja-trained superhuman T-800s with cloaking devices. In 2007-08 Dan played for The Raiders in an over-30 beer league in Trenton, MI. After losing a crucial game and being bumped out of the playoffs, the team drank PBR and Jager in the locker room until the fifth and two cases were gone. '''Dan Vincent Hockey Tid-Bits' - During the 2007 JW Spring Hockey Classic, playing for Team Chris, Dan scored 4 goals, 1 in each game, to help lead his team to a Championship win. To this day he still feels bad for a check on Neal Lauri that tore his shoulder ligament. - Dan missed the 2008 JW Spring Hockey Classic, but won his final regular season game for his team with a tie-breaking OT shoot-out goal, a triple-deke five-hole dandy. - The worst check of Dan's career was a collision with Andy Wagner during the final minute of a Lincoln Park game when the two crossed at the blue line and smashed into each other...Dan had all four wisdom teeth pulled the previous week and was nearly unconscious from the resultant throbbing pain that ensued. The two colliding players were on the same team. - The biggest check Dan ever threw was on Danny "Beezer" Herps during a Melvindale game, a retribution hit for which Dan bought rock-hard shoulder pads. It was four years after having his wisdom teeth pulled but all four sockets throbbed afterward and it left his shoulder unusable for five days. After the game Beezer shook hands with Dan and said, "I'm still shaking from that one." - During a rout of the Inkster team during an Inkster vs. Melvindale game, a line nicknamed "The Charlie Line" comprised of Dan Vincent, Chris Vincent, and Damon Rickel combined for 3 goals and 8 points. - The most goals Dan ever scored in an ice hockey game was 7 at Lincoln Park on goaltender Paul Garcia. - Dan pretty much taught his younger brother Chris to play hockey by engaging in daily drills in a parking lot across the street from their parents' home. Before getting a street hockey goal and sharp-shooter cover they often played "Waste Management" hockey, the goal being to hit the Waste Management sticker on a dumpster three times with take-backs behind the ever-present sewer cover puddle. - Dan wears the number "22" on his jersey in tribute to Dino Ciccarelli and "77" because that's his birth year. - As team Deeter Deeds!, Dan won the 14 team 2008-09 ESPN Fantasy Hockey League Championship. He faced Garrett Abramson in the final round. - Dan owns a jersey representing every current NHL team with the exception of the New Jersey Devils and Colorado Avalanche. His current hockey jersey inventory is at 59. Dan owns matching hockey socks for 29 of his jerseys. - Dan has followed the NHL since 1993. His second favorite team behind the Detroit Red Wings is the Philadelphia Flyers. His favorite team to hate is the Toronto Maple Leafs. - Dan's basement houses a plethora of hockey memorabilia including cards, pennants, autographed sticks and pucks, the McFarlane figure rink, a Carrom Super Stick dome hockey, the arcade PCBs for 'NHL Open Ice' and 'Wayne Gretzky's 3D Hockey', and a full-size ice hockey net complete with goal lamp. Dan still owns the ice skates he wore when he was seven years old.